DC-DC converters employ switch circuits to convert input power into a controlled DC output to drive a load. Many DC-DC converters operate in different modes depending on the output current requirement. Continuous conduction mode (CCM) is commonly used for relatively high output current requirements, where the converter switches provide generally continuous current to the load. In most applications, where efficiency at mid/low load currents has priority over other performance parameters, different Discontinuous Conduction Mode (DCM) techniques are used. At those load current levels, switching losses are the main contributors to the overall power loss. Switching losses are proportional to the switching frequency therefore most of the DCM techniques to improve efficiency at mid/low load currents, like pulse frequency modulation (PFM) or pulse skipping, keep the converter switches off for a certain amount of time, i.e. effectively reduce the switching frequency. During PFM operation, at very low currents, the quiescent current draw of the converter circuitry is the primary loss mechanism with respect to energy efficiency. Accordingly, it is desired that the circuits draw as little current as possible from the supply during pauses between switching operations. However the converter control circuits need to be able to wake up and have sufficient bandwidth when it is required to resume transmitting energy to the output capacitor. If the quiescent current during the PFM pause is too low, it cannot be guaranteed that the circuits will timely wake up with the required bandwidth. Quiescent current levels can be set to accommodate a specific bandwidth at a given PFM pause repetition frequency, but the length of the pause period during which the converter is idle may vary by several time decades during PFM operation.